Present from Her
by Tochiotome-chan
Summary: (One-shot) Levi received a Christmas present from someone who's supposed to be already dead. (WARNING! filled with OOCness) Mind to RnR?


**A/N: Yeay! Finally, my first SnK fanfiction!**

**It's short since there's no plot for it. This is also an entry for a contest on RivailleFC group on deviantArt  
**

**Hope you like it. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama!**

**Present from Her**

Levi only blinked when he saw the hall of the Survey Corps HQ had been decorated. Even a Christmas tree has stood in one side of the hall.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" shouted Hanji as she twirled around and laughed like a crazy woman.

"Jaeger, what the hell is this?" asked Levi to the person nearest to him; Eren Jaeger.

"Oh, Heichou, you've arrived. This is a party that all of us made. You know, for Christmas," Eren answered.

"Tch, what a mess," Levi muttered. "Where the heck is Erwin?"

"Erwin Danchou was invited to a party in Wall Sina. He said he'll be back tomorrow."

Levi could only sigh and slowly walked to the middle of the hall. Everyone looked at him.

"Oi, be sure to clean everything up when you're finished. If I found that the hall is still dirty tomorrow, I'll make sure you all are a decoy for Titans on the next expedition. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Heichou!"

He walked to his office when a hand grabbed his shoulder. It was Hanji.

"Hei, hei, why don't you join us, Levi?" asked Hanji with her usual smile.

"Not interested."

"Awh, come on!"

"I said I'm not interested."

Hanji sighed. "All right, but at least accept this gift from me!"

Levi took the present and stared intensely to it before throwing it at Hanji's face.

"Wha—"

"It's a Titan's finger bone. I could feel it by touching it. I assumed you got it from our last expedition."

"But it's only from one of the 3 meters!"

"It's still a Titan. I'm not a Titan's body collector, idiot."

"Aaaaaaww… Guess I have to give it to one of the newbie…"

Levi went to his office and saw a quite large gift box is sitting still in front of his door. The wrapping is brown and the ribbon is green. He went back to the hall.

"Who put a gift in front of my office?"

Everyone stared each other.

"Not me!"

'It's not me either…"

"Definitely not me."

Levi shrugged and was going to throw the box into the trash bin when Christa stopped him.

"Wait, Heichou! It could be from one of your fans…" she said.

"More reasons to throw it then."

"Heichou, don't be so rude. You should at least open it. If you don't like it, then you throw it," said Ymir, supporting Christa.

"Fine." Levi decided to open it in his office.

Actually, he wasn't going to open it. But he changed his mind when he saw the name of the sender; Petra Ral.

'_How is that possible? Petra is already… dead…_' he thought as he opened the present.

Inside was a bouquet of fresh red roses and beneath it were… a wedding suit and a wedding dress. He also found a small note with Petra's hand-writing.

_Dear Heichou,_

_It's great to see that all of you are fine._

_You must be quite surprised with this present of mine. This is going to be my last gift for you._

_The roses are still fresh. I managed to get it yesterday. And for the wedding clothes, well, they were mine. If you wear the suit, you'll find that it fit your body perfectly since when I made it I knew precisely your size. I trusted them to you now. I don't want them to be destroyed in my wardrobe. Don't worry; I'm the only one who knew about this, so my family won't be looking for it. Even if you want to marry another woman with that dress, it's okay as long as they are still on your hands._

_And… This is already too late but I have to say it… I love you, Heichou. Even in Heaven I still love you and I can't forget about you. _

_And I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me for failing the mission and failing you._

_Sincerely, Petra Ral_

Tears slowly dropped from Levi's eyes. That is the first time he wept, though he still maintained his usual face.

"I'm the one who should've apologized, Petra…" Levi whispered.

He looked to the dark night sky, hoping that Petra is there, looking back to him. "Thank you for your beautiful present… I love you too…"

-oOo-

Petra smiled as she saw her Heichou said that.

"So, I suppose you are satisfied now?" asked a man.

"Yes, Shinigami-san," she answered. "Thank you for helping me delivers those clothes to him."

"Well, if I didn't do that you would be unsatisfied and stuck in here forever."

Petra chuckled. "Yeah…"

"Now let's go. I shall guide you to Heaven."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... It's kind of OOC and the plot is too fast. Gomen...**

**But anyways, review please!  
**


End file.
